Various environments make it difficult for individuals to communicate or carry on a conversation, due to noise, proximity, or other factors. For example, noise or distance between individuals may encumber communication in transportation centers, airplanes, trains, factory floors, etc. In some environments, an individual may be wearing headphones, e.g., for noise cancellation and/or to consume various audio content, which may make it difficult to hear a second individual trying to speak to him/her. For example, kids in the backseat of the family car may be watching a movie on a tablet or listening to music from a media device, and may be using headphones and may not hear a parent call out their name. Accordingly, there is a need for audio distribution capability in various environments and scenarios.